


Autopedia Entries

by Cyber_Emblem



Series: Cyber Emblem's Transformers [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Emblem/pseuds/Cyber_Emblem
Summary: A collection of backstories for a variety of B-list and C-list Transformers that I came up with. Open to character suggestions. Posted exclusively on AO3 because I'm not sure if FF.NET would allow this.
Series: Cyber Emblem's Transformers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925506
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've attempted a Transformers series twice now, and I was really hopeful about my second attempt, but nobody read it. I've got an idea of why, but I don't know for certain, so I don't want to risk just redoing it slightly and making the same mistakes, so I'm doing something else. 
> 
> The general idea was to make a series where every character in TF history exists in some capacity, and to use more obscure characters. I still want to relate some of the ideas I had, so what I'm doing here is uploading a bunch of backstories that I came up with. I hope anyone who reads this likes it, and if you do, I'm open to suggestions of characters to use.

**VARIANT SPARK:** For most of Cybertron’s history, there were only two kinds of sparks. The bright green sparks of the point-one-percenters, and the blue of everybody else. Then, when the hot spots began to die out, a new kind was added to the pool. The purple of those who had been constructed cold. For many years, that remained the status quo. However, in the last few centuries before the war, something changed, and some of the cold constructed sparks began to mutate.

  
For a while, the mutations escaped notice, as they did not blatantly influence the spark, however, as time went on, a few cases were discovered in which the mutations were obvious. Obvious in that they influenced the coloration of the spark. No longer was a Cybertronian’s spark limited to the primary three colors. It could be any color. And with those different colors, came noticeably odd affects. Examples include a white hot spark constantly exhuming heat (see Sunstorm), a yellow spark constantly unleashing electricity throughout the body (see Amp/Kaon III), a red, pulsating and constantly vibrating spark that grants super-speed and an afterimage effect (see Blurr and the Streak Twins).

  
But as stated previously, not all mutations were noticed initially, as not all mutated cold-constructed sparks changed colors. However, the mutations began to shine through over time, and when those bearing the mutated sparks began to show abilities that did not correlate with their alt-modes. These less obvious mutants were branded OUTLIERS by the Functionist Council. While those whose sparks were influenced were labelled VARIANTS. Living examples of each are currently to many to count, as those with special sparks have been found to be more likely to survive grievous injuries

  
Frustrated by this turn of events, the Functionists began to experiment, and attempted to control the creation of Outliers and Variants. Not only did they fail to succeed in controlling the appearance rate of or abilities of Outliers. Not only did all of their attempts at artificial Outliers and Variants create unintended results, in the end they somehow managed to taint Cybertron’s remaining hotspots, and made it so that Variants and Outliers could be forged as well as constructed cold (Examples include Shrapnel, Ramjet, and Hound). Air Commander Starscream of the Decepticons is a notable example. He’s a point-one-percenter whose infant spark was influenced by the taint and gained Outlier ability.

  
This actually created a rift in the Council. Half the Council was rendered absolutely livid by this outcome, while the other half perceived a narrative to spin to their advantage. This resulting rift actually contributed to the impending downfall. **  
**

* * *

**Bluestreak and Silverstreak:** One day, before the outbreak of the war for Cybertron, an unusual red spark was created by accident. The resulting Transformer had an inability to sit still, and developed an internal body structure that naturally converted regular Energon into Red Energon, giving him a superspeed ability that could not be turned off. Fittingly, that Transformer was named Blurr. 

Cybertronian scientists promptly got to work on their attempt to intentionally create a spark like Blurr's that was less... ADHD. When they finally succeeded in creating a fresh red spark, their experiments resulted in the spark branching and splitting up into twin sparks with different colors. One was essentially pink, and the other was magenta. Deciding to see how this would turn out, they put the fresh sparks into a pair of protoforms. 

Imagine their shock when one took the form of a femme, and the other a mech. A case of twins without the same gender had previously been unheard of on Cybertron (due to the conditions required to make a twin on Cybertron).

As they studied these unusual twins, they discovered something interesting. The femme turned out essentially how they had originally intended to. She had superspeed like Blurr, but had the ability to turn it off, and thus be readily understood. They still didn't prevent her from being almost stereotypically talkative, but at least they could follow what she was saying. Her twin, however did not have superspeed, but rather, something of a time dilation power. He had enhanced reflexes and by connecting a weapon to his body, he could fire bullets or lasers that created a temporal bubble upon impact that obviously slowed time. This twin was also something of a stereotype, always being calm and collected. 

After hearing a stray remark that she had a tendency to "talk a bluestreak", the femme decided to name herself Bluestreak, and altered her paintjob in order to match her new name. Her twin, however, kept his original paint job and relented himself to being given the name of Silverstreak. 

Both were given positions in law enforcement, serving under officer Orion Pax and upon the outbreak of the war, served as part of his original inner circle. Bluestreak eventually chose to leave her post in Optimus Prime's inner circle, instead opting to be a squad leader at the outer limits of their conflict, while her brother maintains his position to this day as Optimus Prime's personal sniper.

* * *

**Sunstorm:** Nominal leader of the Heat-Seekers. A pyromaniac enabled by Hotlink and his job. Has flamethrowers equipped in pretty much every conceivable place. Including his mouth. Isn’t actually stupid, but his pyromania typically induces incompetency at critical moments.  
In his defense, it’s as if he was born to burn things. He was born with a VARIANT spark that glows white-hot in his chest cavity. This causes him to constantly exhume heat. The flamethrowers that Hotlink attached to his exhaust vents simply allow him to weaponize this heat.

* * *

**Gravedigger and RoadHauler:** The Constructicons once numbered eight in number. Nowadays, however, when their name is mentioned, most only think of six of them. This begs the question, whatever happened to the other two, did they die?

The answer is no. Rather, they both left, and for very different reasons. 

RoadHauler left shortly after the outbreak of the war. Immediately after the first public appearance of Devastator, in fact. The truth of the matter was, RoadHauler had always been the nicest, most outgoing Constructicon. He did have a beef with the Functionists, but he didn't allow for his hatred to override his sense of morality. He could justify to himself, the massacre of Cybertron's politicians, but he was unable to justify their wanton destruction of their finest creation, the Crystal City.

Sure, he had seen plenty of nasty bots taking advantage of their gifts to Cybertron, but he'd also met plenty of grateful ones. Some of whom, he knew for a fact that Devastator had killed in his initial rampage. Thus, while in the clutches of guilt, he'd gone back to the scene of the crime and secretly tried to help clean up the debris and rescue the survivors. 

He was discovered by three of his old colleagues, and was soon arrested. He came peacefully, but ~~the Autobot Security Counsel~~ Prowl immediately began to push for either his execution or life imprisonment for his crimes. The presiding Prime, however, held him back. His second-in-command had convinced him that something was up with RoadHauler, and permitted him to speak.

Thus, he explained his crisis of morality, and freely spelled out all of his crimes, and cooperated with their line of questioning into Decepticon affairs. Due to this, and the character testimony of the same colleagues who had caught him, he was given a lightened sentence and put on probation soon after proving that keeping him imprisoned was, for now, risky. 

Soon enough he became a full-fledged Autobot and changed his paintjob to match his colleague, Grapple.

As for fellow Constructicon Gravedigger... she left for what might as well have been the opposite reason. As the only femm on the team, she constantly had to deal with her teammates crushing on her. It was obvious, their job was dangerous, so they had all been trained in field medicine, but for whatever reason, they all went to her when they were injured. 

Eventually, she got fed up with this and chose to strike out on her own and increase her repertoire. Deciding that she'd rather be feared or scorned instead of loved, she got doctorates in two fields. Medicine... and demolitions. Once she became an expert on these two fields, she went mercenary, charging a fee for her services.

The early DJD went ballistic over this, and wanted to go for her head. So she did something crazy. She went right up to Megatron and asked him to discuss the matter. Impressed by her gall, he decided to listen, and she managed to convince him that making allowances permitting certain Decepticons to act in a mercenary capacity was a viable strategy for retaining the loyalty and skillset of more selfish and greedy Decepticons less interested in the code. Thus, she helped pave the way for mercenaries and bounty hunters during the war.

* * *

**Blades** : the Protectobots team psychopath. Blades is a warrior, through and through. He fights, not to bring about the end to the fighting, but simply because he loves fighting. Extremely volatile and violent, he is only an Autobot and a member of the Protectobots because he has a somewhat thin sense of morality. That morality? He doesn’t believe in harming organic non-combatants or anybody he deems “truly innocent”. Anybody else? All is fair in war, according to him. 

  
So why is he a Protectobot when his core beliefs are so far different from his teammates? Because despite their differences, he genuinely respects them and their sense of morality and their genuine desire to protect the weak and vulnerable. While he could certainly beat any of them on a one on one fight, he knows that none of them particularly love fighting. But yet they fight, and every last one of his teammates has, at one point or another, stood up to someone out of their league and survived out of sheer tenacity. Blades is fully aware of this, and that is why he does not mind working with them. 

* * *

**Sideswipe:** Sideswipe was forged before the war for Cybertron and quickly acquired a job in security while his twin gained employment in a body shop. He gained a reputation for being something of a professional blood knight. 

The war provided him with every opportunity that he could have asked for.

The twins discussed the possibility of joining the Decepticons, but decided against it. Sideswipe, because he realized that his bloodthirsty tendencies needed to be controlled and directed by someone discriminant, something that he realized that the Decepticons were not. While Sunstreaker... decided that the color red and order suited him better than the color purple and chaos. 

Sunstreaker wound up becoming something of a footnote during the war, while Sideswipe became something of a battlefield legend, gaining a reputation as one of the Autobot's best soldiers, flying in with his jetpack and swiftly dealing with the problem. His legend grew to the point where several M.T.Os he had saved named themselves after him, to the point where, when the Wreckers came to recruit him, they had to be careful, as no less than 5 Autobots were running around who called them Sideswipe or something similar.

* * *

**Eject:** Born on Functionist Cybertron, he was accidentally created as part of an experiment by the Functionists. They wanted to artificially create their own artificial outlier with a Leader Class body. The experiment went wrong and the spark being experimented on split and inhabited five empty shells of members of the disposable class that happened to be nearby. Three of these gained obvious outlier abilities. The other two gained less visibly impressive processing and retention abilities far beyond any other members of their class, though each was found to specialize in a different area. 

Eject was one of the latter, and the least impressive of the two. While his brother, dubbed “Rewind” specialized in history and could easily be assigned the role of Archivist, Eject specialized in what the Functionists dubbed “cultural assimilation”. In other words, he had a fascination with, and thus, the ability to memorize an incredible amount of details of various cultures, an ability which the Xenophobic Functionist Council had no use for.

  
Dubbed “The Reject” by the Functionists, he was assigned the same menial tasks as other members of the Disposable Class, while they made use of his four brothers. He went from job to job until he fell into the hands of the Iacon police force. While assigned there, he was treated like an equal by most of his peers despite his status. This directly led him to be among the first 100 to join the Autobot cause upon its first recruitment drive. At which time he officially dropped the “The” and the “R” in his name. He has been a member of the Autobots in good standing ever since.

  
Assigned to Earth due to his specialty, as Earth is home to a ridiculous variety of unique cultures.

* * *

**Sixshot** was always one of the most effective warriors at the disposal of the Decepticon armada. In hopes that if more like him existed, then the war would end more quickly and in their favor, Decepticon High Command ordered him to submit samples of his CNA for a cloning project, which was outsourced to half a dozen labs. Two were successful in replicating Sixshot's abilities. However, they were not perfect clones. They had different color schemes, different weapons preferences and fighting styles, and ultimately, they developed different personalities. 

Which wound up causing a lot of problems for the Decepticons in the long run. As one of the clones soon developed a conscience and quickly defected to the Autobots.

Dubbing himself Quickswitch, he became a foil to his "father" and he submitted his own CNA for testing, ultimately resulting in the creation of the Autobot sixchanger known as Sixknight. Sometime later, the two managed to convince the other clone, Greatshot, to defect as well. 

The differences between the four should be noted. Sixknight is technically the most noble of the four. Technically, because he chooses to dedicate himself to certain individuals rather than the actual cause. He prefers to fight with a sword and shield. 

His "father" Quickswitch, has a personality more along the lines of rugged characters that Harrison Ford helped to make exceeding popular. This goes all the way down to his preference for firearms and fisticuffs when that fails. 

His "brother" Greatshot prefers throwing weapons. He's essentially a ninja in all but name, and is the most morally grey of the sixchangers. He joined the Autobots because 1.( They saved him, even when it was against their best interest, and offered to pay for his services. 2.( He came to believe that, thinking in the long-term, joining the Autobots would be the most "practical" option.

Sixshot himself, in the meantime, has grown to despise his "sons" and "grandson" and holds a personal grudge against them. Especially since he recognizes that they all stemmed from aspects of his own personality and how that reflects upon him.

He is more skilled than the other three, and is a master of basically every form of combat. He once got in a fight with Quickswitch and Sixknight and would have won had Greatshot not intervened. Even then, in a three against one scenario, he was able to fight them all to a standstill.

* * *

**Ramjet** is an outlier with an ability that, when activated, behaves like a silver coat of Electrum. This allows him to enter frays and brutally ram through his opponents with no damage to himself. His ruthlessness eventually impressed DHC, and he was thus given a post in Air Commander Starscream's six-man "Chief Seeker" squadron.

However, this eventually got to his head, and it ultimately cost him. He grew mutinous and desired to usurp his Commanding Officers, as the egotistical Ramjet grew to believe that he was the best fit to lead the Decepticons. He eventually tried to usurp the Air Commander, using Starscream's own tendency to rebel as a reference. 

However, there were a few key differences between the two. For starters, Starscream rebelled FOR A REASON _other_ than his own lust for power. You see, ultimately Starscream was loyal to the Decepticon ideal, however, he refused to blindly follow orders, and he recognizes what war does to the ego of those in power. Thus, his rebellions were meant to help keep them on edge and sharpen the skills of his commander and colleagues. It helped that, while he had no real desire to kill his comrades, he still tried to, helping to prevent complacency. 

This had the ancillary benefit of influencing the will of REAL would-be usurpers, either emboldening them or unnerving them. 

The other key difference between Ramjet and Starscream? Starscream was actually rather sharp and was actually fairly competent. He WAS a former scientist after all. Ramjet, on the other hand, was not any of those things. He is, and always will be, a brute with a big ego and delusions of grandeur. 

Starscream went easy on him initially, seeing Ramjet as a smaller scale equivalent to himself, who served the same purpose for him as he served for the Decepticon high command. 

Eventually, however this came to an end when one of Ramjet's "coups" completely scuttled a long-term plan that would have crippled the Autobots. Thus, Ramjet was demoted and kicked off the team, forced into a muscle position for the Decepticon Science division. 

Before sending him on his way, Starscream took Ramjet to the side and told him "Next time you want to scheme against your superiors, remember this. You don't have the resources or even the skill to pull off one of your grand plans. For now. Remember this Ramjet, scheme longer and smaller scale. Use your successes and even failures to escalate your schemes over time. Once you get used to that, you'll find that you're much more effective."

Ramjet took those words to spark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second entry. I hope you guys are enjoying this. 
> 
> My only review of this on FF.Net told me "How about you join Wikia's"... I'm not quite sure what you're trying to tell me dude. Are you trying to tell me I should put this stuff on an actual wiki? None of this is official. Is it about sharing ideas in their general community? Is this not supposed to be on FF.net? That review felt a bit cryptic.
> 
> Anyways, if you have a character from TF lore you would like to see something from, just tell me, and I'll add them to the list to write something about.

**Rook:** Rook is a MTO unit and the newest addition to the Protectobot team. First activated at the battle for Rukh, his life was nearly ended on its first day when his position was overwhelmed by Decepticon forced led by the Decepticon Lieutenant Dreadwing (G2). Most of the MTO's in his unit were wiped out, however, he and one other MTO were saved by the timely arrival of the original Sideswipe, who appeared with Grimlock's Dynobots backing him up.

After the battle, the newborn Autobot named himself "Rook" after the city he was born in, while his fellow MTO named himself "Sidelock" after his two saviors. The two would soon become best friends, surviving many impossible odds together, including being near ground zero of "the Great Welding" at the Battle of Scramble City.

When the Protectobot Groove took a critical injury that destabilized his spark, Rook was selected by high command to serve as his replacement in the Defensor combiner configuration. Upon receiving word of his transfer, Rook requested that his friend Sidelock be transferred with him, a request that command consented with. Currently stationed on the third planet of the Sol system. Otherwise known by the inhabitants as "The Earth."

* * *

**Skullgrin:** On pre-war Cybertron, Skullgrin was one of the planet's premier actors. His most famous roles involved him donning a costume and playing various alien antagonists. His most iconic role by far was the sinister, somewhat skeletal demon known as Dauros. This had an... interesting idealogical effect on the actor. Due to the fact that he constantly played evil aliens, he was firmly in the "Cybertronians are superior" camp. However, he also found other species fascinating to study regardless of his feelings towards them, and his habit of playing the villain somehow managed to distance him from Cybetron's elite. Maybe they took his roles to seriously?

Over time, he grew disgusted with the elite's general attitude. During the Decepticons rise to power, he found himself sympathizing with their cause, and he soon became a collaborator. He helped stir up some of Cybertron's elite in favor of the Decepticon movement. Publicly donning his Dauros costume, he would make speeches in high rise parks, proclaiming that "we are all Pretenders." Some of his most avid fans and supporters followed his leads and donned costumes based on his other movie roles, and joined him in his public appearances.

So they became known as a Decepticon sub-group known as "the Pretenders" as a result.

Once the war began and branched offworld, Megatron repurposed them into an infiltration unit, and out military commanders such as Bludgeon in charge. Nowadays, Skullgrin doesn't quite have the authority he once had. He mainly gives acting classes to his fellow Decepticons in order to help improve their subterfuge skills.

The Pretenders barely resemble their origins as a unit of dedicated fans surrounding him. However, a few have managed to hold on over the years, such as Bomb-Burst and Submarauder.

* * *

**Hot Spot:** Born from a twin spark, Hot Spot was assigned to a demolitions duo on pre-war Cybertron. His twin, Onslaught, would clear land and set fires wherever requested, while Hot Spot would make sure that the damage remained contained in the designated area. Neither twin particularly cared for the job, but for different reasons.

Upon the outbreak of the war, the twins parted ways. Onslaught had thought his job assignment was arbitrary and a waste of his talents. He had always longed for a military career, even studying military tactics in secret in his downtime. The Decepticon uprising gave him the perfect opportunity to do what he had always wanted.

Hot Spot, on the other hand, had always felt sorry for those they had displaced with their occupation, and resented the job for pretty much the opposite direction. He hated being involved in deliberate destruction. Upon the outbreak of the war, he volunteered for search and rescue operations, which were more his style. He helped to found the Rescue Bot movement, and currently leads the Protectobot team.

His twin is the current leader of their archenemies, the Combaticons, having replaced the late Decepticon General Turmoil. Hot Spot and his team are currently stationed on the third planet in the Sol System, otherwise known as Earth by its inhabitants.

* * *

**Hotlink:** A Decepticon seeker and a gifted engineer, specializing in pyrotechnics. Rarely seen without his trusty goggles or a blowtorch or a flamethrower. He is responsible for a considerable number of Autobots being reduced to slag. Part of that is due to the bond shared with fellow Heat-Seekers Sunstorm and Bitstream. Shortly before the official outbreak of the war, Hotlink encountered Sunstorm by chance, and was fascinated by his unique spark and abilities. Convincing Sunstorm to allow him to study him, Hotlink soon enabled Sunstorm to weaponize his abilities to their fullest extent, and from his research on Sunstorm, Hotlink was able to create new flame-based weaponry.

When the Decepticons released Bitstream from prison, he was more the willing to test the new weapons for them, preferably on the Senate, the Functionist Council, and the Autobots. And thus the deadly Heat-Seeker trine was born.

While Sunstorm is nominally the leader, Hotlink is the true brains of the operation. Hotlink makes the weapons, Bitstream tests them, and Sunstorm _is_ a weapon.

* * *

**Groove:** One thing that people never seem to realize is that Groove is the real pacifist of the Protectobots. At the outbreak of the war, he was actually one of many neutrals in the town of Yuss. When the Decepticons invaded, Groove did what he could to help the citizens flee. Eventually, he was captured and nearly executed by Decepticon Vehicon Commander Thrust. However, he was rescued at the last minute by Hot Spot, who had come to help with the evacuation.

After the battle, Groove found himself in something of a dilemma. He didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to just leave his fellow Cybertronians to their fate. So, Hot Spot offered him a place in his rescue bot team, telling him that he had no problems working with a conscientious objector. While he himself was not one, he understood the sentiment. He soon made his way into Hot Spot's inner circle, and thus it was no surprise when he joined Hot Spot's "Protectobot" team.

Recently, he was critically injured by the Decepticon Military Patrol during a rescue mission gone horribly wrong (the person they were trying to rescue was killed in the process). The injuries that Groove received were severe, and did permanent damage to his spark. The damage made mass displacement a strain on his body, and even maintaining his current size difficult. Thus, his spark had to be placed in a smaller blank Protoform while Rook was sent in to take his place in the Defensor formation.

Groove now mainly serves as the team scout and performs rescues in areas his larger comrades can't get to.

* * *

**Roadhandler:** Forged in obscurity in Kalis, nobody thought that this minibot would amount to much. However, early on in life, he found himself on the streets and then in the arena performing closed quarters combat.

Discovered by a senator who recognized the young Roadhandler's natural fighting talent, he decided to take a gamble, and thus Roadhandler got official backing. Soon his style was streamlined and he was showing his skill at hand-to-hand combat in the Jekka Amphitheater before the entire world. He eventually came to be seen as one of Cybertron's great combat artists.

However, unlike what you'd expect, this didn't get to his head, as he wasn't the naturally vicious sort. Upon the outbreak of the war, he joined the Autobots. To this day, he remains as an instructor at Autobot boot camps, giving instruction in hand-to-hand combat for whenever it will come in handy.

* * *

**Dropshot:** The most hapless member of the Decepticon Military Patrol. A Decepticon MTO who's constantly disrespected. His most defining aspect is his inability to have either his allies or his enemies to even properly remember his name, much akin to the Autobot psychologist Rungh. He's been called everything from Dropkick, to Dropshit, to Hopscotch. He's also been injured more often than any other member of his squadron. Combined. Quite frankly it's a freaking miracle he hasn't been fragged yet, like, 80% of his body must be made up of replacement parts, he looks basically nothing like his profile pic anymore...

Some say that this doesn't really bother him, I've heard that he's either a masochist, or he just has enough willpower to simply brush it all aside. Either way, more power to him for that... Wait... Rather, good for him. We don't want him to have more power. That could result in him fragging more of our comrades with that rotating rocket-launcher on his back.

Oh yea, watch out for that, he's got a rocket launcher on his back that's almost like a permanently strapped on backpack. The thing has nearly free-range of motion. You might want to keep that in mind and take him at least a bit seriously, he isn't a complete joke.

_Swerve! If you've been messing around with the Autopedia entries again I swear-_

* * *

**Streetwise:** When he was a rookie, he was the favorite up and coming officer of the chief of Iacon police, Prowl. Until his attention was stolen by the appearance of the "Streak" twins, something which Streetwise is bitter about to this very day. Oh, he'll deny it, but it shows in his behavior. He clearly tries to be a mini-Prowl when it clearly isn't in his character to be just like his mentor.

His sudden decision to join the Protectobots confused practically everyone, but there are a couple of theories about that.

One, he is doing it in oder to put some distance between himself, his old mentor, and his replacement. Considering that the work the Protectobots and their parent group, the Rescue Bots do is generally is very altruistic by nature, to the point the rank and file generally believe that Prowl is genuinely allergic to the department, that theory does hold some water. That, and Streetwise has been reported to act much more pleasant when in the company of his team.

The other theory is on, essentially, the exact opposite of the spectrum. He's Prowl's mole/spy on the team. Because Prowl can _never_ leave well enough alone, Streetwise could still be looking to regain his favor, and well, the roster of the Protectobots includes a conscientious objector, a doctor with a _very_ strict adherence to the hippocratic oath, a leader who likes to avoid unnecessary property damage... and a bot who's suspected of hiding several war crimes. All of which might cause problems for Prowl later down the line. Better to keep an eye on the potential problems with someone trustworthy, right?

* * *

**Sideswipe (Bay):** One of several MTOs that named themself after the Wrecker Sideswipe. _This_ Sideswipe is silver, has wheels for feet, and blades built into the sides of his arms like he was made for hit and run tactics. Well, to be fair, he was.

Activated at the infamous battle of Detonation Bay, (sidenote: all bots activated there seem to have turned out extra aggressive and have a love for explosions for some inexplicable reason. Perhaps it has something to do with the legend of the Hate Plague tied to the location?) this plucky young upstart quickly made himself the second most well known Sideswipe, and he began to build a reputation that rivaled his namesake. There are even some who say that the name suits him better due to the swords and wheels and his general maneuverability and scrap like that.

Blasphemy.

Anyways... "Bay" Sideswipe is currently assigned to the Lightning Strike Coalition. He _was_ considered for the Wreckers, but putting him on the same team as his namesake would have caused... problems.

* * *

**MTO's and mass produced soldiers:** We aren't going to cookie-cut it. The war for Cybertron has been a scrap-mill. If you compare the current death rate to the natural reproduction rate of Cybertronians... we ought to be an extinct species by now. How have we gotten around this? By finding new methods of reproduction.

Both sides have created countless new types of drones, but those only do so much, and while sometimes individual models gain sentience and grow proper sparks of their own, that only happens so often, and the standard drones are only so intelligent.

So, once shoving cold-constructed sparks into pre-made bodies was decided to be inefficient and only so effective, scientists on both sides turned to cloning.

The initial clones come out looking like the originals with boosted power, at the cost of having more violent personalities and being born with garish paintjobs that they refused to change no matter what. They were given the designation of "Generation 2" or (G2) bots. Since then, new and improved clone models have been produced. Also, methods involving taking samples from multiple sparks to create a single Cybertronian have also been successful, making Cybertronian reproduction more in line with how organics think of it and with what is generally seen in their labs.


	3. Chapter 3

_My third Autopedia series entry. I hope you guys are enjoying these._

* * *

**First Aid:** She is one of the Autobots foremost combat medics. One mistake that allies and enemies often make is misjudge what her pacifism actually means. She hates getting her hands dirty with anything other than repairs, to the point where she's even willing to patch up Decepticons in the right conditions, however that doesn't mean she won't defend herself if she has to. While she refuses to directly harm others, indirect harm is fair game. After all, she's perfectly aware that, by healing soldiers, she's technically harming others indirectly. So she generally restricts herself to warding off her enemies in a roundabout fashion. Unless you're a psycho like Bludgeon or Straxus. Those two are on the short list of people she's intentionally shot. She shot Bludgeon's jaw off, actually. Because her operating policy falls in sync with their ideals, she currently works with Hot Spot's Prtoectobot team on Earth.

**Blitzscream:** A seeker jet with a striking resemblance to the air commander of the Decepticon forces. However, he doesn't actually work for the Air Commander. No, instead, he is a member of the Star Seekers, a roving band of _technically_ neutral bounty hunters lead by Thundertron. Blitzscream is an expert tracker. His favorite catchphrase is screaming "Did you really think you could hide?" in the face of his target upon locating them. His usual tactic is to swoop in and ambush the target, cripple them, then haul them in for the for the reward. However, he tends to go overboard, so he is generally assigned a partner (usually Whisper) in order to keep him in check. Mainly out of practicality. After all, you don't want him outright killing the bounty if bringing them in alive pays more.

**Tracer:** A sniper and the most level headed member of the Decepticon Military Patrol. His behavior is shockingly distant from the usual portrayal of snipers. He actually knows how to get along with his comrades. Being in the Primal Vangaurd before the war likely has something to do with it. He know the value of teamwork in times of conflict, and so he knows better than to let his own ambitions undermine the mission. That's probably why he's so determined for his squad to show group cohesion and competence. Thus, he's the most likely member of the team to go out of his way to avenge a fallen comrade, so if possible, he should be taken out first.

**Brawn:** An outlier with ludicrous strength. Discovered in the middle of the war, Autobot High Command soon took to using him as, essentially, a siege weapon. His most famous feat was when he was sent to attack the city of Tarn, and he tore the city gates out of the wall, carried them on his shoulders several meters, then hurled them through the Decepticon position. Naturally, an Autobot so dangerous has lead to multiple assassination attempts by the Decepticons. Two incidents are particularly famous. Once was when a sniper shot him twice in the head. Not only did Brawn survive, he got up, caught the sniper, and pummeled him to death. He's also survived being shot in the left arm at point blank range by Megatron. This has given him a reputation for being neigh unkillable. Thus, he has naturally been given a position on the Wreckers.

**Blitzwing:** Currently regarded as one of the most dangerous Decepticons alive who isn't a phase-sixer. Blitzwing is a triple changer with a command over fire and ice, giving him an unusually high resistance to these elements. However, it probably would've been more fitting if he had command over lightning, for that is how swiftly he strikes. His engines are unusually powerful, and he's able to switch between modes with the speed of a Jumpstarter, which usually leads to him mowing through resistance as he alternates between all three of his forms.

Originally, he was a rather cold warrior who had occasional bouts of unstoppable rage during battle, but unfortunately for all of us, he was around long before the war and had plenty of time for this to get way worse. And it did. He was on the Primal Vangaurd and was one of the favorite tools of Cybertron's then masters. Thus, they pushed him into conflict after conflict, even after a psych evaluation warned them that he needed a long vacation.

Instead, they kept pushing him, and it eventually broke his sanity. Usually, when he arrives at a battlefield, he's in control, but as the battle wages on, he completely loses it and goes completely ballistic, becoming an insane berserker launching fire and ice everywhere while cackling like a madman. Generally, his own allies have to evacuate first in order to avoid becoming collateral damage.

Is it any surprise that he joined the Decepticons and turned on his old masters, or that he's survived this long?

**Slugfest and Overkill:** A pair of rogue Decepticons who... really aren't all that much of a threat. Both of them are mini-cons who are considered rejects for different reasons. Slugfest is covered in spikes and is called that because he tends to convert some of the smaller ones into a set of brass knuckles and punch his way out of a problem. And then when he DOES pick up his pair of oversized guns, he winds up firing slugs wildly in every direction, so... Slugfest. Overkill, on the other hand, is in the running for "least intimidating Decepticon ever". In fact, he gave himself that name to make himself seem more threatening than he really is. His real name is Overboard, and its a more accurate name. He's has more in common with a bad actor who tries to hard than a fierce Decepticon warrior. The only kills to his name are drones, and even then, he hasn't killed all that many. We don't actually know why he's a rogue Decepticon, but it's likely he didn't so much leave as much as he was booted out because he was incompetent.

So now he's running around the galaxy with Slugfest trying to accomplish... something. Frankly, it's a freaking miracle that these two stooges have lasted this long. Apparently they are currently searching for... a team and relevance. Yea, like that will ever happen.

**Trailbreaker:** An outlier with the ability to project forcefields. Chronically depressed and an "alcoholic", he has nevertheless caught the attention of Optimus Prime himself. Giving him some much needed praise, he has dubbed Trailbreaker the "Shield of the Autobots" and has convinced him to join his personal guard, and has convinced him to allow Perceptor to study his abilities. This has lead to a drastic improvement in Autobot shielding technology and now, for the first time in a long while, the Autobot casualty rate has stabilized and we now meaningfully outnumber the Decepticons for the first time since the early days of the war.

Naturally, the cons have tried to either replicate the tech, steal it, or assassinate him, but thus far they haven't quite been able to manage it.

**Whisper:** An assassin employed by the Star Seekers bounty hunting group. Able to render his engines impossibly silent, he is impossibly stealthy. Adding to that, he usually speaks in a muted tone. He is a consummate professional and logical minded being, who takes no relish in his job. Thus he is generally tasked with keeping Blitzscream in line.

**Whirl:** A native of the Cybertronian colony of Cryotron, also known as "Blizzard Planet". He was seen as an oddball choice as a recruit into the ranks of the Wreckers due to his relative inexperience in warfare and due to him being from a colony world. His helicopter blades fold into his legs and are able to extend into a pair of skiis. He has a visible pair of eyes, but he generally keeps them hidden behind a mask resembling a rocket engine. Though, apparently there is a reason behind it.

Due to the severe snowfalls and the frequency of the avalanches on Croytron, the natives need a way to clear away lots of snow very fast. So, apparently they've added extra features to their biology, including a power core that allows them to channel energy into their masks and fire a powerful laser from... their... face... Seriously? Is this a real thing? It is! I totally need to see that! _concentrate on the article buddy!_

**Browning:** A mini-con who turns into a mini-taser gun. No I'm not making this up. He is not combat oriented in the slightest, and is generally seen as useless by his colleagues. He generally stays alive by playing the role of ships' mascot. Generally seen as harmless by literally everyone except me, I suspect it takes more than playing mascot to survive this long in a war this brutal. Given how utterly tiny is, he's probably an expert saboteur and/or thief with a ton of survival skills under his sleeve. I mean, it just makes to much sense!

**Warpath:** An Autobot demolitions expert with a penchant for onomatopoeia. Forget in Kaon early in the war, by all rights, his life should've ended when and where it began when he declared, to the face of the ones who activated him, that the Decepticon creed "wasn't his style". He was brought into the world by a con named Flatline for crying out loud! That should've been the end right there! But no, it wasn't. They tried to execute the newborn, but the young tank instead went on the warpath, rampaging throughout the city as he tried to escape. Luckily for him, the Autobots were planning an assault on the city at about this time, and his escape from the forging grounds provided a convenient distraction. The young "Warpath" was thus quickly recruited by Impactor, and he's been a Wrecker and a loyal Autobot ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters I have an interest in writing for: Sparkstalker, the other Protectobots including Rook, Roadhandler, Decepticon Military Patrol, Windcharger, Hotlink and Bitstream, Slugfest and Overkill, Alpha Bravo.


End file.
